


unto us...

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees the determination in Amanda's gaze and knows that she will permit no one to ruin this for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unto us...

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://altorogue.livejournal.com/profile)[**altorogue**](http://altorogue.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

In the days after the Bounty leaves for Earth with Spock aboard, Saavik retreats to his family home. It is disquieting to walk the halls of this house though she masks it well. Even if the house did not hold the history of Surak's family and thus if Spock were not who he is it would be difficult. The events of Genesis are fresh in Saavik's mind and all the meditations in the galaxy will not make them rest.

Particularly when she comes to the extremely unsettling realization that the Lady Amanda knows what happened on Genesis. Such things as Pon Farr and the Plak Tow are not discussed on Vulcan, even among those of age, and so neither of them speak of it. It is, as the humans would say, the elephant in the room and Saavik suspects it is an elephant that keeps her company as she passes the time. She and Amanda speak at meals. Sitting in the spacious dining room they enjoy fresh vegetables from Amanda's garden while they discuss the situation that has called Sarek to Earth to speak.

Amanda believes that Sarek's words will carry impact with the Federation council and Saavik does not entirely disagree but she is pragmatic. Logic demands she realistically consider the situation before them. The crimes Admiral Kirk and the others committed with the intent of rescuing Spock are not inconsiderable.

Even if she were to discount the Klingons furious protests, Saavik is not sure that there is much Sarek can do. His influence in the Federation is not inconsiderable but influence will only go so far and the Klingons are demanding vengeance. She suspects that Kirk's insistence she remain behind on Vulcan is an attempt to isolate her from even a perception of guilt. Saavik does not believe Starfleet would charge her as well, not even to placate the Klingons, but she will honor the gesture as she honors Amanda's optimism.

There is something to be said for the concept that Saavik will not argue and she is not unaware of Admiral Kirk's good fortune. The man has enjoyed a certain degree of inexplicable success over his career and she would not be surprised should it happen again.

When it does, she looks at Amanda with a suggestion of amusement in her eyes. "They are saving the world again," she says after accessing subspace in time to hear Admiral Kirk speaking of humpback whales.

Amanda laughs and nods. "They do have a peculiar habit of doing that." She sits at Saavik's side and they look at the reports from Earth together. Saavik reads them with a pragmatic eye; the damage the probe is inflicting is nothing short of devastating. Earth has not known such in centuries, not since the Xindi assault of a century before and Sarek is in the middle of it.

"He will be fine," she says awkwardly, unaccustomed to offering such reassurances.

"Of course he will be," Amanda's expression is one of calm amusement. "Sarek has survived much worse than this, my dear." She sits back, smoothing wrinkles from the light fabric of her dress. "Besides, Spock and Jim will take care of it. As I said," her smile turns impish, "they have a peculiar habit of doing that."

"They do," Saavik agrees.

It seems but a heartbeat after they hear the message sent by the Admiral that the interference cluttering subspace clears and a flood of reports rushes through.

"You see?" Amanda murmurs as an image of her son, clinging to the side of the downed Klingon vessel with his friends, fills the screen. "They have done it again."

Saavik nods but does not remind her there is still the matter of a trial. Neither of them has forgotten that.

-

The morning the Federation Council hands down their verdict, Saavik misses it. She collapses at breakfast, fainting away in to the hands of a servant. She awakes to the faces of Amanda and a healer looking down at her.

"It's all right," Amanda says. "You fainted."

"I do not faint," Saavik disagrees evenly and looks to the healer.

"You did," the healer assures. "But that is not uncommon for a woman in your condition."

Saavik sees the quiet satisfaction in Amanda's eyes and knows. She silently presses a hand to her midsection and looks again at the healer. The healer nods once and withdraws.

Such matters are best left to the family.

Amanda smiles and rests a hand atop hers. "I've always wanted grandchildren," she says quietly. "And what better way to celebrate the news." She smiles wider. "They have been given a new ship. Oh, Saavik, they gave them the _Enterprise_."

Saavik relaxes and nods. "I am pleased," she murmurs.

"As for the baby," Amanda dimples. "Don't you worry a bit about it, all right?" She straightens up and, for an instant, the Lady Amanda, wife of Sarek of Vulcan, looks down at her. "There will be no questions."

There will be questions, Saavik knows, but none will dare ask them. The influence of the family will keep that from her child's ears.

"Good," she murmurs.

Amanda relaxes with a pleasant smile, nodding as she sits again. "Yes, it is." She says nothing else but her excitement is palpable and Saavik allows herself to feel it as well. She sees the determination in Amanda's gaze and knows that she will permit no one to ruin this for any of them.

A child.

In the privacy of the room, with Amanda as her sole witness, Saavik permits herself a smile.


End file.
